Gyrd
Emalon is a fifth generation titan created the child of the third generation titan Emalon, and a human concubine of his and through this was made a Minor God of the Mountains until his fathers rebellion left him a Minor God of Valhalla which also ended when he was corrupted by Chaos and joined the side of Chaos. Gyrd would be born in Archervon Hold the child of Emalon and a human concubine leaving him less powerful then many of his other family members and throughout the early part of his life he always had a sort of chip on his shoulder and tried to work harder in order to move away from the shame he felt about being half titan. Gyrd would lead forces into northern Norway to battle against a Chaos incursion and during this conflict he became the target of Chaos corruption when Reynard who had failed in his previous assault on Archervon turned Gyrd to the side of Chaos gaining his own sleeper agent inside Archervon Hold. Characteristics Personality History Early History Gyrd would be born in Archervon Hold the child of Emalon and a human concubine leaving him less powerful then many of his other family members and throughout the early part of his life he always had a sort of chip on his shoulder and tried to work harder in order to move away from the shame he felt about being half titan. Archervon Hold Main Article : Archervon Hold Tyr during the years preceding the Great Migration was sent far to the north on the orders of his father and founded the Archervon Hold in Norway alongside the earliest of his children which would grow to become the Fire Giants. His arrival in Norway would become a beacon for the forces of Chaos who saw him and knew that he would be their greatest threat as they slowly moved their Andals into position to sack northern Europe. Pre-Great Migration In the years where the Andals were corrupted by the forces of Chaos Tyr was not aware that this massive of an assault was incoming and thus he simply went about following the path that his father had sent him to Norway with and protected the warp portals not truly intervening in the affairs of Norway, and Swedan. First Archervon Warp Invasion Main Article : First Archervon Warp Invasion Tyr would be forced to defend Archervon Hold against an onslaught of demons attacking it from the Warp Portal during an event known as the First Archervon Warp Invasion and during this conflict he was forced to deactivate one of the portals after it became clear that they could not hold out against the endless armies of demons flowing through. Second Archervon Warp Invasion Main Article : Second Archervon Warp Invasion Tyr would be betrayed from within by his grandson Gyrd of whom became corrupted by Chaos while fighting in Norway and returned to Archervon and reactivated the Warp Portal to the fade initiating the Second Archervon Warp Invasion, and during the fighting they were able to once again close the warp portal but Gyrd escaped through it before it closed. 'Family Members' Tyr - Human.jpg|Tyr - Father|link=Tyr Valhalla Flag.jpg|Gyrd - Son|link=Gyrd 'Relationships' Galindus Vapnisson Cover.jpg|Galindus Vapnisson - Ally|link=Galindus Vapnisson Category:Fire Giant Category:People of the Thunderlands Category:People Category:Titan Category:Chaos Category:People of Norway